The present invention relates to harnessing tidal energy and, more particularly, to a generator for converting tidal fluctuation to electrical energy.
In electricity generation, an electric generator is a device that converts mechanical energy to electrical energy. A generator forces electric current to flow through an external circuit. The source of mechanical energy may be a reciprocating or turbine steam engine, water falling through a turbine or waterwheel, an internal combustion engine, a wind turbine, a hand crank compressed air, or any source of mechanical energy. Generators provide nearly all of the power for electric power grids. Efficient, inexpensive, and clean electric generators are highly desirable.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved and environmentally clean electrical generators.